Botanical classification: Impatiens hawkeri. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with interesting and unique flower and foliage colors.
xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent Impatiens xe2x80x98Tamarinda Pink Eyexe2x80x99 (not patented) and the male or pollen paren Impatiens xe2x80x98Harmony Light Orchidxe2x80x99 (not patented). The cultivar xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 were taken in 2000 in De Lier, The Netherlands by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Impatiens cultivar xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar apart from all other existing varieties of Impatiens known to the inventor.
1. Impatiens xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 exhibits large flowers.
2. Impatiens xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 exhibits light pink flowers with a dark base.
3. Impatiens xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 exhibits more branching.
The closest comparison variety is Impatiens xe2x80x98Totoyaxe2x80x99 (not patented). Impatiens xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 is different than xe2x80x98Totoyaxe2x80x99 in having more branching and a larger flower size.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent Impatiens, xe2x80x98Tamarinda Pink Eyexe2x80x99 by the following characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 has larger flowers than xe2x80x98Tamarinda Pink Eyexe2x80x99.
2. xe2x80x98Tamarinda Pink Eyexe2x80x99 has flower color that ranges from 66A to 73A.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the male parent Impatiens xe2x80x98Harmony Light Orchidxe2x80x99 by the following characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 is less vigorous than xe2x80x98Harmony Light Orchidxe2x80x99.
2. xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 has darker flowers than xe2x80x98Harmony Light Orchidxe2x80x99.
3. xe2x80x98Fitam Light Pinkxe2x80x99 has smaller flowers than xe2x80x98Harmony Light Orchidxe2x80x99.